Taking a Chance
by vanillaqueefs
Summary: Early days, before Litchfield. Piper is still at Smith and Alex likes to sneak into some of the lectures. They catch each other's attention rather quickly. Will they take the chance? Vauseman. Rated M for sexual scenes and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

She saw her sitting across the cafeteria. Blonde, beautiful and loud. Loud because Alex could hear her throaty laugh from where she was, which was a long way away. She couldn't stop herself staring.

"God, so beautiful." Alex said out loud, not realizing she had until the wild abyss of orange in front of her turned to show a rather smug face. A face, which belonged to none other than Nicky Nichols.

"Jeez Alex, I know we're both gay and stuff and don't get me wrong, I do like being told I'm beautiful but come on.. It's a bit weird" Nicky snorted as she looked at her best friend.

"Shut up Nicky, you're not my type anyway. Get over yourself." Alex chuckled as her signature smirk started to appear.

Nicky and Alex had been best friends since senior year of high school. They were both gay, which is how they came to be such good friends; they connected in ways that other people could only hope to understand. However, their relationship had always been a strictly platonic one, despite their undeniable good looks. They just got each other so well but had never felt the need, let alone ever wanted to take things any further. They were each other's wingmen, or rather; wing-women, and they definitely snagged a ripe bunch of women in their own time. It wasn't hard to see why.

Immaculate porcelain skin, luscious black locks that framed her face perfectly, geeky secretariat glasses that suited her as they would hardly anyone else and dazzling emerald eyes, Alex Vause captured the attention of almost every one who laid eyes on her.

It was only when she opened her mouth that people truly fell in love with the beauty that was Alex Vause. Stupidly well-read and articulate, people just seemed to fall at her feet but Alex was never one to reciprocate these feelings. The only person she kept around was Nicky and that's just the way she liked it.

"Hey! Earth to Vause! You in there?" Nicky was waving her hands frantically in front of Alex's dopey eyes in an attempt to get her attention. Nicky turned around to see where her friend's eyes had been focused for the last minute or so and that's when she saw her, Piper.

"Damn Alex, okay she's hot. But how long are you planning on starring at her and ignoring me, you're incredibly entertaining best friend for?" Nicky complained.

Alex felt bad for ignoring her friend for this long and decided to stop staring for a moment to pretend she wasn't completely hooked on this beautiful girl sitting across from them. Alex was just about to avert her gaze when the girl looked up and into her eyes. They were the most mesmerizing shade of blue she ever saw. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity until Alex saw Nicky start to get up from her chair. The girl across realized this and gave Alex a shy smile before Alex had a chance to return it as she turned to grab Nicky's wrist to sit her back down.

"_How have I never seen her before? She's so fucking gorgeous." _Piper had felt someone was watching her and turned to face them to flash her typical disinterested face to get them to leave her alone and saw Alex instead.

To say she was surprised to see that this beautiful girl was the one responsible for burning holes in her skin was an understatement. She was positively dumbstruck. This girl was beautiful and she couldn't bring herself to look away from her eyes, they were just so.. Ugh. Piper noticed the girl's friend getting agitated and gave her a smile before the girl turned away to stop her friend from leaving. She already began to feel a strong dislike for this stupid friend who had disrupted their intense eye-sex they had going on right then.

"_Where the hell did that come from Piper? You don't even know her, calm the fuck down!" _Piper thought to herself as she turned away.

She looked over to the rest of the table to see her friends, Polly, Pete and Larry looking at her expectantly.

"What?!" she asked a little too angrily. She instantly regretted it, now they were going to know something was up.

"Hey Pipes, you okay?" Larry asked worriedly as she turned to face him.

"Yeah Larry, I'm fine!" Piper said as she scratched her head anxiously hoping they would just drop it.

"Uhh.. I just got a lot of work to do. I'll be back at my dorm if you need me." And with that Piper got up form her seat and headed towards the street that lead her back to the dorms.

She looked over her shoulder to see the girl watching after her. Piper blushed, turned around and started to walk away.

"_Fuck, she's leaving. I don't even know her name yet." _Alex thought.

"You know what Nicky, I'm sorry about all that. You can go if you want, I got some stuff to do anyway, I'll meet you back at the apartment later yeah?" Alex apologized as she bent down to give Nicky a quick hug and then scurried off to catch up with the blonde who was quickly leaving her sight.

"_God, her ass is fucking amazing." _


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! Wait up." Piper heard a voice behind her. A sexy, husky voice it was.

"_Who the?! No, it can't be.." _Piper slowly turned around with as much composure as she could muster, which wasn't very much at all.

It was.

She was face to face with her.

And god was she as beautiful up close as she was from a distance. She was so unique. Her facial structure was just unbelievable, high cheekbones, plump red lips and an extraordinary pair of eyes. She was just so gorgeous.

Piper only realized she'd been staring when the woman's beautiful lips parted, forming a telltale smirk. She had been caught and could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"_Great, now I'm blushing! Get it together, Jesus Christ. SAY SOMETHING" _

"Uhh.. Hey." Piper managed to mumble out.

The woman in front of her let out a low chuckle. Piper could feel her cheeks flushing even more. What was happening to her? Had anyone ever had this affect on her? Definitely not Larry that's for sure. Larry didn't even come close to this unnamed woman, who was still standing there probably looking at Piper like she was a mad woman.

Piper suddenly realized she hadn't even asked what her name was.

"Hey sorry, I'm Piper." She said as she extended her hand towards the woman in a surprisingly formal gesture.

Alex had to stifle a laugh as she took Piper's hand in her own, yet not quite shaking it. She just held on to it softly as she replied "Nice to meet you Piper, I'm Alex." Alex held the other woman's hand in her own, slowly caressing her skin. She could see the affect she was having on Piper as the other woman got a little flustered and pulled her hand away abruptly. She was adorable. Alex Vause was never usually into these types of girls, yet there was just something so different about Piper that drew Alex in.

Piper just stood there looking unsure of herself and a bit nervous so Alex decided to at least try to make the whole situation a little less awkward for the both of them. "So where are you heading to?" she asked.

"Oh um, I was just going to my dorm. Needed an excuse to get away from my friends to be totally honest. Told them I had work to do. How about you?" She replied surprisingly casually for someone whose insides were twisting and turning at the very sight of the woman in front of her.

Alex looked at her with a hint of satisfaction in her eyes, she saw Piper's friends at her table earlier and they didn't seem like the kind of people she would usually associate with. She wanted Piper, and as judgmental as she knew it was, not to be just another WASPy smith undergraduate that seemed to populate the wealthy institution.

"I hope this doesn't sound creepy or anything, but I was actually hoping to catch up with you. You interest me Piper…"

"Oh ah Chapman, Piper Chapman. And good answer by the way." Piper finished her unasked question. Usually Piper would have been disgusted, or at least a little put off if a man had been this forward with her. However, with Alex, she didn't seem to mind and that suited her just fine because she was as interested in Alex as Alex was in her, hopefully.

"I was hoping so. Is there anyway you could put off your imaginary work and let me take you out for a drink?" Alex asked, unsure of herself for the first time in well.. Forever, actually. She barely even knew Piper and yet she was already so nervous around her.

"_This should be interesting. I'll probably fuck it up just like I have with every single other girl. But then Piper definitely isn't like any other girl I've ever met. Oh god this is gonna be bad, since when have I ever been this cheesy?" _Alex thought.

Piper's eyes widened at the suggestion. "Alex, you do know it's only just hit 2.30 in the afternoon right?" Piper's question didn't really matter though because she knew she'd take up an offer to go out with this woman in a heartbeat, who cared what time it was?

"_Wait, take me out? Is she asking me out on a date?! Holy shit." _

"Um, just so I understand, are you asking me out?" Piper asked rather suddenly.

Alex smiled a beautiful smile and looked into Piper's eyes. "Come on, aren't you supposed to be a college student? Since when do you care what time you start drinking? Although you're welcome to have tea instead, if that's what you'd prefer. And yes, just so you understand, I am asking you out on a date. You in?" Alex chuckled.

Piper threw a quick glance back to the table and saw Larry looking over at her with a confused look on his face.

"_Fucking Larry." _Piper felt herself moan internally at the very sight of him. She looked up again at Alex and nodded her head enthusiastically in reply as Alex took her hand in her own and walked her across the street and further down to hail a cab.

**A really quick update for this one. It's my first attempt at writing a fic so I hope you guys like it. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks so much for reading though and I'm interested to see where this story takes us. Enjoy x**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah, I mean it's not that bad. At least the lecturers aren't too boring." Piper admitted, taking a sip of her margarita. She didn't really like Smith all that much, especially since she was surrounded by a whole lot of daffy daddies girls.. Not that she was any better. Though she'd much rather be hanging around with people like Alex.

"How come I haven't seen you around campus before? What classes do you take?" Piper asked her curiously. Piper wasn't really all that interested, she was just glad she finally did see her.. And what a sight she was.

"Oh um.. I don't actually go to school there. But I do sneak into a few of the interesting lectures and college parties. I'm not exactly the proto-type of a smith girl in case you couldn't already tell!" Alex smirked. Alex was very different to any girl Piper had met. Her rockabilly style and exuding confidence was something Piper found both exciting and incredibly sexy. Piper let out a low growl.

Alex smirked at the sound. She could feel herself getting turned on.. Who was she kidding? Piper had turned her on the moment they locked eyes. Alex leaned in and pushed some of Piper's lose hair behind her ear, tilting her head up to look into Piper's eyes. There was a glint of raw hunger in them, as did her own. She had hoped she wasn't as easy to read as Piper was at that moment.

Alex was pretty good at not letting on what she was feeling most of the time. However, Piper was somehow able to read Alex like one of her favourite books, easily and happily. Piper knew they both wanted the same thing, and she didn't want to keep them from it any longer than was needed.

"Wanna get out of here?" Piper asked hopefully.

"_Please say yes." _Piper thought shifting her eyes down to look at Alex's lips. She could feel herself starting to writhe with need at the very thought of what the woman would do to her body with those beautiful lips. She was starting to think she got the wrong idea when she realised Alex still hadn't replied and nervously looked up to the woman sitting in front of her. She was sat there with her lips curled into a sultry grin.

Alex leaned in and pressed her lips softly against Piper's, lingering there for a while before pulling away. She stroked Piper's cheek with her thumb as the blonde leaned into her touch, eyes still closed.

"I'd love to." Alex stood from her stool, reaching for Piper's hand and pulling her up as she did so. Neither of them cared that they seemed too eager. Alex quickly settled the tab and they both rushed out of the bar. They had lasted barely an hour; it was only 3.45 in the afternoon when they left. It was a Sunday so Piper had no classes to rush to and frankly, neither of them would rather be anywhere other than in each other's arms having enough mind-blowing sex to last the rest of the day.

"This is where they make you stay? Jesus, sometimes I wonder why people even bother with college. Piper, this building is shit.. No offence" Alex laughed as they arrived to the entrance of the college dorms.

"Come on lets go back to mine instead." She suggested tugging on Piper's hand, which she hadn't let go of since they left the bar.

"_Fuck no! I've waited too long. I don't care how shitty the dorm is, we're going upstairs NOW!" _Piper thought as she turned Alex back around to face her.

"Nope, sorry Al but we're going upstairs now. And trust me, the building looks a bit crap but the rooms really aren't all bad. We can go back to yours next time." In the heat of the moment, Piper hadn't realised what she had said until it was already hanging out in the open.

Alex was now looking down at the blonde, quite pleased with herself. Piper was now extremely anxious and wished the ground beneath her would just swallow her whole. Alex saw this and laughed heartily, Piper didn't know just how appealing she was to Alex at this point, her flustered state was all the more endearing.

"Ooohh.. Bit presumptuous, aren't we Pipes? How do I know you're really that good?" Alex chuckled; she enjoyed watching the woman in front of her squirm.

"No Alex, I did..I didn't mea-" Piper was cut short as Alex's strong arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her close.

"Piper, which one is your room?" she said as she looked into the blonde's bright blue eyes.

Piper finally let out a contented sigh she hadn't realised she'd been holding and turned around, walking into the building and towards her dorm. Alex was left to catch up. Piper knew what she was doing.

"_God dammit, her ass again. She's doing this on purpose!" _Alex followed a fair distance behind Piper and admired her posterior from afar.

Piper noticed Alex hadn't caught up, turned around and shot Alex a sultry look, stopped outside her door and started to turn the key in the lock.

The door was opening and before she knew it, Alex's body was pressed against hers as she was guided rather hastily into her dorm room.

Alex had seen Piper's look over her shoulder and couldn't contain herself any longer. She quickly walked up to Piper as she was turning the door handle and grabbed a hold of her hand as she moulded her body into hers. She could feel Piper start to grind into her as she moved them into the dorm, pulling the key out of the lock and slamming the door shut behind them.

Before she knew it she was pinned against the door as Alex's soft lips traced teasing kisses up her neck and stopped just below her ear, before nibbling at its lobe. Piper moaned, making Alex smile against her sensitive skin.

She grabbed Alex's face in her hands and brought her down so their lips could crash together in a fiery kiss. Piper's hands were pulling at Alex's hair as the brunette slid her tongue across Piper's lower lip seeking entrance, and she wasted no time in adhering to the demand. Seconds passed before Piper was craving more contact. She tugged at the hem of Alex's shirt and brought it up over her head, immediately missing Alex's lips as they broke contact.

Alex looked down into Piper's smouldering eyes and flashed a smile before claiming her lips with her own again. All their other clothing was tossed away amidst their intense make-out session. Alex's hand travelled down Piper's chest, leaving the woman with a hot sensation wherever their skin touched. Her hand settled on Piper's left breast while her other was tangled up in messy blonde hair trying to pull her closer in. Deft fingers slowly began to knead her pert nipple as she felt Piper whimper from the contact. Piper wrapped her legs around the other woman, not trusting her knees to support her in this situation.

Alex took this chance to lift the shorter woman up and carry her towards the bed, crashing onto the surprisingly comfortable mattress in a feverish mess.

**Thanks so much for the support on this story. I really appreciate the reviews; they help me out a lot. Follow me on tumblr if you want, vanillaqueefs, yes, that is my url ;) I'll update pretty soon, enjoy x **


	4. Chapter 4

They were tangled up in one another with the sheets haphazardly drawn up over their bare, sweaty bodies.

Neither of them had ever felt this way before. Not to say they hadn't had their fair share of good sex, but this was on a whole 'nother level. They could practically feel electricity coursing through their whole beings at the very touch of each other's skin. They felt their bodies reacting to each other in ways they never thought possible. Is this what people were referring to when they talked about the chemistry between two people?

Not that they were trying to be overly naïve but they were very sure not many people had felt anything remotely similar to what they had just felt.

"Jesus Christ Alex, that was fucking amazing." she managed to say once she had recovered from her ecstatic high, still struggling to get her breathing steady. Piper's head was resting against Alex's shoulder as she traced her fingers slowly up and down her chest.

Alex was still trying to get her thoughts in order and was brought back to reality when Piper finally spoke up. She was playing with the blonde's hair and looking down at her with complete adoration when she replied.

"I know kid, I never..I've never felt th—" Alex stopped when she saw Piper looking up at her with a grin on her face. She cocked her eyebrow at the blonde, trying to gain back any sense of control she thought she had. This attempt was in vain as she immediately lost all that 'control' as Piper shifted her weight so she was lying on top of her.

Upon hearing that Alex felt the same way, Piper's hunger came rushing back, not that it ever really left. Piper was once again consumed by need for this mysterious woman pinned beneath her. She kissed the brunette with a passion she had never felt for anyone else, letting primal instincts take control of her body.

The first time round was animalistic and frenzied. Now, Piper wanted to take her time, make love to Alex, and show her just how much she treasured her. She slowly placed kisses down Alex's naval, darting her tongue out every so often, making Alex squirm beneath her. She loved that she was able to make this woman feel the same things that she felt whenever she did the same to her.

"_How could anyone not fall in love with this woman, she's incredible." _Piper thought. Piper paused just above Alex's mound when she realised what she had just thought.

Sensing something was wrong, Alex looked down at the blonde who was so close to where she needed her most.

"Pipes, what's wrong?" Alex asked, concerned, reaching down to touch Piper's cheek. The blonde leaned into her touch as she looked up to Alex, smiling softly.

"Mhhmm, nothing's wrong baby." Piper winked at Alex before continuing down to taste her throbbing sex.

"Good.. ugh.. god dammit – " Alex panted, throwing her head back in utter euphoria as Piper finally licked her. Piper stroked Alex's sensitive folds with her tongue, ever so delicately, drawing out long sensual moans from the woman beneath her. She tasted so good, and Piper just couldn't get enough. She continued to please Alex like this for a while longer until she heard Alex beg.

"Piper, plea..please, I need you in me!" Alex pleaded between labored breaths.

Piper didn't want to tease the brunette any longer and before Alex knew it, two long fingers were plunged deep inside her. Alex jerked up at the sudden intrusion and Piper lifted her free left hand up to push her abdomen back down onto the bed and steady her. With a steady rhythm of thrusting in place, Piper went on to suck Alex's clit between her soft lips.

Alex was completely overcome with pleasure and was so close to climaxing when they were interrupted by a sudden knock at the door.

"THE FUCK?! Whoever the fuck that is, they're sure gonna regret that!" Piper growled against Alex's sex. Funnily, just the vibration of Piper's voice against her was enough to send Alex over the edge. Alex screamed out as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over her.

Piper crawled up Alex's body, planting a firm kiss on her lips as she got up, wrapped a sheet around herself and headed towards the door.

Alex moaned against Piper's mouth, tasting herself on the blonde's lips. Whoever was at the door was going to pay for pulling Piper away from her.

Piper dragged herself towards the door. She opened it, making sure to shield Alex from the view of whoever was standing outside. Although it wouldn't really hide what she had just been doing. Piper looked positively sexed-up – mangled hair, a sheet wrapped pretty poorly around her body and she was very certain she had quite a few hickies adorning her exposed neck.

"Hey Piper." The familiar voice said shakily.

Piper looked up and came to face-to-face with none other than Larry Bloom.

_Fucking Larry. _He was still her boyfriend though.

"Shit." Piper said under her breath glancing over her shoulder at Alex who was sat up on the bed with a confused look on her face, looking sexy as hell.

**Another quick update for you guys. I'm really enjoying writing this fic, a nice break from school and I also get to imagine hot vauseman scenes, which is always fun. I really appreciate all the reviews, follows and favourites.. They make me so happy **** enjoy x**


	5. Chapter 5

"You left lunch with some strange chick earlier." Larry started.

"Larry, I—" Piper was cut off by his booming voice.

"I came to check up on you, see if you were okay like good boyfriend would, right?!" Larry fumed, grabbing hold of the door Piper was barely holding open, trying to push past her. Seeing red, Larry started to man handle Piper to get her to release her hold on the door.

Alex saw this and immediately flew into action. She didn't care who this fucking Larry dude was, actually she did, but at this present moment, she wasn't liking the way he was treating Piper. During their exchange at the door, Alex managed to find one of Piper's college jumpers and pulled it on, along with a pair of shorts. She didn't particularly want to be naked whilst possibly laying punches into this douche's face, that would just be embarrassing.

"Get your fucking hands off her, asshole!" She seethed, rising from the bed, pushing Larry off Piper as she pulled her out of his grasp. She turned around to face Piper, not caring that Larry was currently flipping out over the whole situation right behind her. She ran her hands along Piper's shoulders and down to hold her arms firmly.

"You okay?" She asked looking into Piper's eyes. She could tell she was scared, but that wasn't masking the guilt, she was also feeling, terribly well. Alex was angry with both Piper and the guy currently pulling his hair out of his head right behind her. Luckily for Piper, Alex was slightly, only slightly, angrier at this dickhead Larry. With a quick, nervous nod from Piper, she turned back around to face Larry.

"I'm sorry, well actually, I'm not really. But you need to fucking leave. NOW." Alex bellowed as she dragged Larry by his collar up, and out the door. Alex was a lot stronger and taller than him so he didn't even bother trying to break free from her hold.

"Pipes, what the fuck? You better have a good explanation! You need m—" was all he could get out before the door was slammed shut on his outraged face. With one swift kick to the door, Larry finally left them alone.

Alone. Piper was alone with Alex. Alex, the woman to whom she had just flat out lied to. She wasn't sure if there was any way she could possible salvage the situation. She knew Alex was pissed. She would be too if she were in her shoes.

"Alex?" she asked softly, reaching out to touch her shoulder. The brunette still hadn't turned to face Piper; she was rooted to the floor, staring at the door in front of her. Feeling Piper's hand on her shoulder, she turned 'round angrily brushing it off.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" she asked glaring down at the blonde. She was a mix of emotions, and it showed. She was angry, confused and if she was being completely honest with herself, disappointed.

"_She has a fucking boyfriend?! The bitch outright played me. Me! Alex Vause! I can't believe it! No, of course I can. She's so amazing, obviously she's fucking taken."_

"I'm so sorry Alex, I saw you at the canteen and you were so gorgeous and I just couldn't stop staring. And to be fair, you were the one who chased me after I left the damn canteen!" Piper was trying to justify her actions. It was pathetic, not even she believed it, and Alex definitely wasn't impressed. Who was she kidding? She didn't care what anyone else thought, especially Larry.

"_Fucking Larry. He's nothing like Alex. She's perfect and he's… well, shit. Okay Pipes, that was a bit harsh. He's really not that bad. Anyhow, I need to dump his sorry ass." _ Piper mused.

"You've got to be joking. You are joking right? Do you even believe the shit you're saying right now?" Alex was beyond annoyed at Piper at this point. She was gesticulating wildly at her before settling her thumb and forefinger on the bridge of her nose, pinching it slightly in frustration.

"Well, you never actually asked. So.." Piper was trying to be a smart ass. In any other situation, this would have turned Alex on, but right now, she was far from amused, let alone turned on. Piper couldn't just shift the blame to her, this was her fault.

Alex looked up at the blonde incredulously. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I can't fucking believe you. You know what, goodbye Piper." She said shakily as she started to pick up her things and head towards the door.

"No Al! No, please don't go." Piper was practically begging the brunette who was already halfway out the door.

"Please, Alex. I really like you, and I know you like me too. I know you felt it!" Piper choked, bringing her hands to the taller woman's cheeks and looking at her with desperation.

Alex's eyes were cast down. She couldn't bear to look Piper in the eyes. She knew if she did her resolve to walk away would very quickly melt away with one look into those eyes.

"Alex, please look at me?" Piper pleaded. Breath taking emerald met piercing blue as Alex finally lifted her eyes to Piper's. It took all she had to not drop all her things, wrap her long arms around the blonde's toned torso and walk straight back into that room.

"Alex, I'm dumping him… He just doesn't know that yet. And frankly, neither did I until you came along." Piper told Alex sincerely as she stroked her thumb over her cheek. She wasn't the only one feeling this, they had something worth keeping. Alex knew that, she just didn't want to admit it, especially not when she had just been played. Although, Piper really never had any intention of playing her. It never crossed her mind. She wanted Alex, in every sense of the word.

"Yeah? Well let me know when you've done that. Maybe we could figure something out, but I'm only allowing hand holding." Alex gave Piper as smirk as she quickly pecked her cheek, making her blush. No matter how hard she tried, Alex couldn't resist Piper.

"See ya 'round Pipes." With that, Alex was out the door and already heading down the hallway.

Piper stood there watching after Alex as she walked out of the building. She was still feeling the high of their lovemaking even after all the shit that just happened. She needed to get rid of Larry, and fast. She didn't know how much longer she could wait to see Alex again.

"Where the hell is he?!" she asked herself aloud as she trudged out of her room and down the corridor, slamming the door behind her. Piper was not going to handle this well.

**A/N : Hello again! Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I won't be updating until Friday, probably. I have one week left of school. But expect new stuff next week onwards. My tumblr is vanillaqueefs for updates. Always up for a chat **** If there's anything you want to see in this story, just suggest it! As always, enjoy x**


	6. Chapter 6

Piper had spent quite a few hours trying to locate Larry, but to no avail. Smith was an all-girls college and Larry obviously wasn't one and hence, he didn't actually live on campus. Although the school did accept men into their graduate programmes, which was how Piper came to meet Larry, he was doing his Ph.D. at the college.

He was supposedly smart, but Piper found him to be the most half-witted and unentertaining person she had ever come across. She had only recently started to realise this, and found it unfathomable how she came to date the fool.

Polly's boyfriend Pete was doing his Ph.D. with Larry and had introduced him to Piper at one of the parties he often held at the apartment he shared with Larry, off-campus. He had been quite charming and seemed a nice enough guy. He was someone whom Piper's parents would be satisfied with as her boyfriend. Piper was still new to college and thought she would at least try having an adult relationship with someone for a change.

This wasn't to say that before, Piper was the type of girl to have one-night stands with random men she met at bars. She just never really met anyone who she could stand being around for more than a week. This was until Alex came around. Piper had never found herself so infatuated with someone before, she found herself wanting to spend most, if not all, of her time with the woman. Certainly more than a week. She was unlike anyone she had ever met and that was partly what made her so desirable.

"_Where the fuck is Larry?! I need to tell him it's over. He deserves to be told first-hand, I mean he is a good guy to me and he tried to make it work. But seriously, where the hell is he? I want to see Alex goddammit!" _Piper thought to herself as she paced up and down her corridor.

Then she realised, Polly's room. If he didn't want her to find him too easily, he'd surely head to Polly's room. Reverse psychology, right. He knew that she'd never think that Polly would take his side over Piper's. So that is exactly where he went after leaving Piper's dorm. He was met with a hesitant Polly but managed to convince her to let him in, and that is where Piper found him at least 2 hours later.

Polly was on the verge of kicking this dimwit out of her dorm when she heard a knock at her door and they both turned to face it. They knew who it was and to be frank, Polly was relieved. She found Larry just as boring as Piper did and only put up with him because she was dating him and maybe there was something more to him that she just couldn't see yet. Now that her best friend was hopefully going to get rid of his sorry ass, she didn't have to bother with him any more.

Although, being the nosy best friend that she was, she was going to get Piper to tell her everything that happened. Everything that caused Larry to show up at her door a pathetic, crying mess. And boy, was she looking forward to it.

Polly swivelled herself out of her desk chair and headed towards the door.

"Hey, Polly. Sorry bu—GODDAMMIT POLL! Why didn't you tell me he was here?! Jesus Christ, do you know how long I've been looki—" Piper looked into the room and saw Larry before she was cut off by her best friend's hand covering her mouth.

"Yeah Pipes I know all too well how long you've been looking for him. I'm the one that had to deal with it for the past 2 hours. Now get in there and tell him it's done. But at least try to be nice about it.. I think you've traumatised him quite enough." Polly started, giving Piper the stink eye.

"You know, the whole interrupting you having sex with some other chick. You are telling me every.. single.. detail Piper Chapman. Well, maybe not every single detail but you get me." She winked at Piper as she turned to get her keys from her desk and left her dorm.

Piper should have known Larry would tell Polly. She just hadn't thought about it, all she had really been thinking about whilst aimlessly looking for him was Alex. Now, she was slightly angry that Larry thought he had the right to go off and blab about the whole situation to HER best friend.

"What the fuck Larry? She's my best friend. You don't just confide in her when shit happens between us. Who do you think you are?" Piper glowered at him.

He was now sitting upright and stared straight back at Piper trying to show he was angrier than he was the jealous.

"WHO DO I THINK I AM? That's rich coming from you Piper." He was now standing in front of her, arms crossed over his chest trying to look intimidating. It wasn't working Piper was over it.

"You know what Larry? I can't be bothered getting into it with you. We're done! In case you were unsure." Piper retorted as she turned to leave her friend's dorm.

"No Piper, please. HEY, wait up.. come on!" she heard Larry shout down the corridor but she was already out the door before he could try to get to her. It was useless because he wasn't her. He wasn't Alex.

Alex, a woman whose number and address she now realised she didn't have.

"_Good one Piper, didn't even bother to get her number all the time you were with her. Now how do you expect to find her?!" _Piper cursed herself as she trudged back to her dorm. She hoped she would find her soon, she didn't know how long she could go without Alex's talented tongue in all the places she craved her. Something was different though. Piper wasn't just craving the sex; she craved spending time with her. She wanted Alex, wholly.

Little did she know Alex was sitting in her local café, sipping a cappuccino trying not to go out of her mind thinking of Piper. Alex did not like being played by the blonde. No actually, she did. She very much liked the sex. She very much liked spending time with Piper.

The only thing she didn't like was the fact that she was the one who had been played. Alex Vause had never been played, not by anyone. Yet somehow Piper was able to, without Alex even realising it until her fucking boyfriend showed up at a rather inconvenient time. She was doing to make Piper wait, well at least for as long as she could. Alex was either going to find this fun or completely agonising, she found there was no in between when it came to the blonde, she only met just a few hours ago.

**A/N: Hey guys! So so (pun) sorry for not having a quick update this time 'round. I've had a lot on my plate for the last week of school. Luckily, my last day is this Tuesday so I can go back to updating regularly. Once again, thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favs they really cheer me up and motivate me to write this story for you lot. If there's anything you want to see in the story, just drop a review. As always, enjoy x**


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on Vause, it's been 3 days. Give it up, go talk to her. You're being pathetic." Nicky chimed in from the kitchen.

Alex had asked Nicky, once again, to stay in and watch a movie with her for the night. She hadn't really left the house since that day with Piper; she didn't want to risk bumping into the blonde just yet. Alex was trying to draw it out, make Piper squirm, but it seemed to have the same, if not more, of an affect on her. She was going out of her mind not seeing her. They had only just met and yet Alex was so wrapped up in her. It was ridiculous, and Nicky thought so too.

Nicky stalked into the living room of their apartment and stood over Alex, who was curled up in the corner of the couch, blanket pulled up to her neck, channel surfing.

"Get up." Alex just looked up at her best friend with a confused expression.

"What? What do you mean get up? Wha – Jesus fuck Nicky! Stop—" Nicky had gone behind couch, tucked her arms under Alex's and was now lifting her limp form out of it.

Alex quickly collected her wits and turned to face her best friend who at that present moment had the hugest grin plastered across her smug face.

"Get out." Nicky chuckled as she pushed Alex towards the apartment door.

Alex barely had time to pick her satchel up from the counter before Nicky had pushed her completely out the door. She could her laugh as the door was slammed in her face.

"_Fucking hell, I haven't even got proper make up on. Who am I kidding, I only ever wear eyeliner and lipstick." _Alex though as she started rummaging through her bag in search of these two very items. She finally found them and sighed in relief, stepping out onto the street to hail down a cab.

* * *

It had been three days since Piper had last heard from her. Three agonising days, hoping she'd be at the cafeteria, the school café, in one of the many bars that surrounded the campus. Piper went to all of them, all the time. She was desperate to see the brunette, see her stroll in through the door as if nothing had happened and simply take Piper back. They weren't really ever together, but that's how Piper saw it. Alex was claiming her as her own, now that Larry was out of the way.

It wasn't to be. Alex hadn't simply strolled in and swept Piper up off her feet. In fact, Piper hadn't even a clue where the mysterious woman could be staking out. Staking out, that's the conclusion she had come to. Alex was making her wait; she was going to make her pay.

Piper knew she should have told her about the whole boyfriend situation from the get go. Hell, she would have been pissed off if Alex had a girlfriend and she was the one messing about in someone else's relationship. She hoped that was the real reason as to why Alex was hiding from her, and not because she just simply wasn't interested in the blonde.

"_I can't keep fawning over someone who's very obviously avoiding me. I'm heading to that fucking party at Pete and Larry's. I'll just try my best to avoid that dickhead." _ Piper huffed as she threw on a preppy dress, some makeup and headed out the door.

* * *

Alex thanked the driver and stepped out into the bitter cold winter night. She hastily rubbed her palms up and down her arms trying to warm herself up. She was clad in a simple black led zeppelin t-shirt, a pair of scruffy black skinny jeans and a pair of converse. Decent enough, she thought, but really fucking cold.

She had stopped just a few houses down from what appeared to be a raging college party. Perfect, Piper was probably going to be there. It was time to give in to her desires that had consumed her thoughts for the majority of the past three days.

She gingerly walked down the street and towards the apartment block, which looked to be holding the party. As she neared the building she noticed a couple sitting on the stairs, engaged in a drunken make-out session. Hands messily grasping at hair trying to pull faces closer.

"_Jesus Christ, get a fucking room." _Alex thought as she started to head up the stairs, pushing past the two.

The girl whose face had only just been stuck onto the guy's moments ago, felt Alex push past and turned to confront her.

"Hey, do you mind?" Polly said as Alex began to turn around to tell her to fuck off. Alex immediately recognised the girl and felt her heart start to beat a hell of a lot faster.

"_Damn, that's Piper's friend. She was with her at the canteen. No wonder she doesn't like them, what idiots.. Be nice though!" _Alex thought as she bent down to face Polly, trying to appear kind.

"Hey, sorry about that. You know where you're friend Piper is?" She asked sweetly trying not to piss the woman off anymore before she told her where to find the blonde.

"Yeah she's inside, wait! How the hell do you know Piper? Are you that fucking girl? Oh my god! You are! Get out of here – " Polly was cut off by Alex's smug voice leaving her.

"Yeah I am that fucking girl. And please stop with the face sucking, it's vile. Oh and, fuck off." She smirked, leaving Polly gaping after her as she walked into the building and down the corridor to the apartment.

She walked in and was immediately swarmed by a mass of sweaty dancing people. Crap music was blasting through the speakers at full ball and people were grinding all up on each other. There was alcohol everywhere you looked and people were completely shit-faced. Just another college party.

With the advantage of being as tall as she was, Alex had no problem scanning the crowd to find a particular blonde gyrating on the dance floor. She slowly snaked her way through the crush of students until she was behind Piper. 'Often' by The Weeknd came on and Alex was feeling it.

She slowly moved up behind Piper and pressed herself into her perfect ass. She bent her head down to fit into the crook of the blonde's neck and slowly began to press into her harder.

Piper had flinched at the contact at first. She began to move away and then, she caught a whiff of vanilla perfume as lips pressed softly against her neck and the body pressed against her harder. She knew who it was but didn't want to break contact so she started to grind into Alex. She brought her hands up to tangle in the brunette's hair as she felt hand fall to grab her hips and guide her movements.

They danced sensually like this until the song was over. Everyone had been dancing and hadn't even batted an eye at the two. They were completely undisturbed and could be caught up in each other without having to mind about anyone else. Alex wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist and turned her round as grabbed her face between her hands, bending down to give the woman a passionate kiss.

They kissed for a few moments more and then Piper pulled away to look into dazzling green-emerald eyes.

"Hey." She panted as she rested her forehead against Alex's.

"Hey." Alex replied as she pulled Piper closer, their foreheads still touching as they stood trying to regain steady breathing patterns.

**A/N: Hey, so sorry for the late update. I've been up to quite a lot lately, being the first week of summer and all. So did you like it? I hope you did, it took a while for me to try to get it about right. Anyway, I always appreciate the reviews; I love hearing what you guys have to say! And as always, enjoy x**


	8. Chapter 8

The two stood wrapped up in others arms for the next 5 minutes so. Alex held the shorter woman in front of her as she placed heated kisses along her neck, drawing out soft moans from the blonde.

"HEY!" they heard someone shout through the crowd, but they were too wrapped up in each other to even notice who was shouting.

"Get your fucking hands off her, dyke!" the shouting was getting closer. The use of that one disgusting insult finally got her to draw her eyes away from Piper and towards the person who was now quickly approaching them. It was none other than a one Larry Bloom.

"_You've got to be fucking kidding me." _Alex and Piper both thought simultaneously. As if by telepathy, they both looked at each other at that exact moment, Piper rolling her eyes and Alex letting out a very annoyed sigh.

"What the fuck do you want Sally?!" Alex grinned earning a chuckle from the shorter woman, still in her arms.

"It's Larry thank you very fucking much. And I would like you to get your filthy hands off my girlfriend!" He shouted pushing Alex's shoulder surprisingly hard for someone who was completely shitfaced. Despite being a drunken mess, he still had the nerve to come up and try to win Piper back, in spite of the fact that she was very obviously taken. Alex was having none of it.

"Hey, it's over Larry! For god's sake, you're so drunk. Just go home." Piper butted in, she had already downed a few shots in a feeble attempt to wash Alex from her mind, and hadn't realised what she had said until she already said it. This was his fucking home.

Larry was positively fuming by now. How dare they do this in his house? It was his Party. It was his booze, and as far as he was concerned Piper was still his fucking girlfriend.

Piper spoke up "Fuck, this is your damn home.. Just leave us alone all right? I'm not your girlfriend anymore Larry. In case you couldn't already see, I'm already with someone who's, let's face it, way hotter than you. And not to mention, a way better lay." She was surprising herself with the things now coming out of her mouth. Definitely the work of the alcohol she had been consuming all night long and a certain brunette beauty standing next to her, arm placed on her lower back, slowly stroking up and down.

Larry saw red and his hands rose up and were gravitating at some speed towards her lower arms. He was going to try and pull her away from Alex before he attempted to lay a few punches into the brunette. Piper immediately missed the contact as the hand on her lower back pulled away. Alex quickly grabbed Larry's hand and twisted it rather swiftly as she stepped in front of Piper, essentially shielding her from anything Larry was planning on doing.

* * *

Alex had been trying to remain calm throughout Larry's less then admirable performance. She knew she could be a bitch and if need be, get a bit physical if things started to turn south. Not wanting to show this side to Piper and possibly scare her off, Alex had tried to let Larry vent and then go on his own pathetic way. However, the moment Larry tried to lay a finger on Piper, she knew her timid, un-Alex, approach just wasn't going to work. He had crossed the line.

In an instant, Alex had Larry's hand in her grip and was pushing him backwards as she stepped between him and Piper. The whole kerfuffle had drawn the attention of many of the partygoers. There was now quite a crowd surrounding the trio. She slowly began to crush one of Larry's fingers, currently in her grip and looked him dead in the eye before she spoke.

"Leave us the fuck alone. And don't you ever treat MY girlfriend like this ever again. Has that gotten through your thick fucking skull you peevish schoolboy?" Alex spat before taking Piper's hand in her own and pushing her way through the now cheering crowd and out the door, leaving Larry a near weeping mess.

The two were laughing so hard by the time they were nearing the building's entrance that they were in buckling over from stomach cramps. Alex balanced herself against the building's entrance doorframe as Piper was crouched down, one hand holding Alex's and the other clutching her stomach, as she looked up into those beautiful green eyes.

"Alex, what the hell is a peevish schoolboy?!" Piper teased her, wiping away a tear that was threatening to fall from her now tear-brimmed eyes.

Alex simply looked down at Piper and grinned. "Shakespeare." She said as though it was the most obvious thing ever.

Piper's blue eyes lit up. She stood up and brought her hand to cup Alex's cheek. The taller woman just looked back at her still laughing but now slightly confused.

"Jesus, I love you so much." She said as she leaned in to give Alex a passionate kiss. Hands started to roam over exposed skin and tongues traced along panting lips, deepening the kiss. Piper hadn't known, but Alex hadn't had anything to drink the whole night and was completely sober. Her little confession hadn't registered as anything too significant to her at that very moment, but too Alex, it most definitely was.

Porcelain hands reached up to beautiful tanned skin as Alex broke the frantic kiss. Holding Piper's face between her hands, looking into those mesmerising baby blue eyes, Alex spoke rather hesitantly. "You what?"

With a mind hazy from the night's various antics, Piper had only just began to register her declaration of love as something of relative importance. She turned the deepest hue of red.

"_Shit. Fucking hell Piper! You've only known her for like what?! Less than a damn week. She obviously doesn't feel the same way. Get out of here.. FAST." _She was way past embarrassed at this point.

"Umm.. Nothing..uhh.. I'll um, I'll see you later.." Piper muttered as she pulled herself out of Alex's grasp and quickly ran down the stairs. Noticing her best friend Polly sitting on the stairs looking up her, she quickly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her down the stairs with her.

"Piper! What the?! Ugh.. Bye Pete, I'll call you later!" Polly shouted behind her as she was hurried down the street and into a rather conveniently, passing cab.

Alex was just left there watching after Piper's cab fading into the distance.

"_What the fuck." _She sighed to no one in particular as she brought her hands up to bury her face in.

**A/N: Hello once again! Sorry for the rather late update, hope you don't hate me too much :) Sorry for anyone who doesn't like swearing, there is quite a lot of it in this chapter.. but it's, for me, one of the many things I love about the show. Plus, I am english so.. ;) Curious, but do you think Alex is in the drug business in this fic? I'd be interested to know! Please leave reviews on what you think of the story so far! And as always, enjoy x**


	9. Chapter 9

"Sheesh Piper, your foot in mouth disease really gets you in the shit sometimes!" Polly berated.

Piper was in her dorm room, head in hands. Polly just sat on the uncomfortable dorm bed, stroking her best friend's back soothingly. Piper shook her head solemnly before looking up to Polly, who now had a look of concern plastered across her face.

"What are you gonna do?" Polly asked.

The blonde's shoulders visibly dropped as she slumped on the mattress. She had confessed her love for Alex, despite having only met her..What? Four days ago? She knew she loved Alex, she didn't even want to begin to fathom how that was possible after such a short time, but she felt embarrassed for admitting it so early. What if Alex didn't feel the same way? Would she be scared off? She must think she's crazy. A million questions flew around Piper's racing mind.

"_I'm such an idiot. What the fuck am I going to do now?" _Piper thought to herself. She was so caught up in her thoughts of the brunette that she hadn't realized Polly had already left. Probably to go and meet Pete.

* * *

"_Again?! Seriously? If one more fucking person pushes past me again today.."_ Polly thought to herself as she tried to regain her balance after being abruptly walked into after leaving Piper's dorm. She pulled her hair back as she lifted her head to confront the culprit.

"Hey, would you look where you're fucking going next ti– You. You've got to be kidding me. " She looked into beautiful green orbs as she went to raise her voice.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I swear to god, if you do anything to mess her around anymore, you'll have me to deal with!" Polly challenged the five-foot-ten woman currently standing in front of her, hands on hips.

Alex snorted the girl's pathetic attempt at intimidation, she was at least 5 inches taller than the petite woman and obviously more well versed in the art of confrontation. But nonetheless, it was admirable, how much she cared for her friend. However, Alex didn't really care for standing in a hallway wasting her time with Holly or Polly or whatever her name was.

"Hey look, not to burst your bubble or anything but have you seen yourself? You're not exactly the scariest person I've ever dealt with. And no, I don't plan on hurting her, not that it's any of your business." Alex assured as she patted the girl on her shoulder and began to walk past her and down to where she was supposed to be, Piper's dorm.

"Anyway, see ya' round Holly." She called out as she walked away. She could hear a faint muffle of her saying her name was actually Polly, but Alex had already tuned her out and was focused on what she was going to say to Piper.

* * *

Piper knew she couldn't last even a few minutes alone with her thoughts, so she was rummaging through her packed bookshelf in search of a book to keep her company, when she heard a knock at the door.

She pulled out 'Open City' by Teju Cole, a book she had been meaning to read for about a month now, and chucked in onto her bed. She reached into her drawer to pull out a face wipe to clear up her messy mascara, glimpsing at herself in the mirror quickly, before walking over to open the door.

She left the security latch, which she closed after Polly had left, on as she opened the door partially. She was met with beautiful green orbs, staring straight back into her piercing blue eyes.

Both women were completely entranced as a smirk played across Alex's lips, and she then realized, neither of them had said anything for what seemed like a good two minutes. Piper tore her eyes away from the other woman as she moved to shut the door.

"Hey Pipes! What the –" Alex gasped as the door was shut in her face and then re-opened only moments later.

"Sorry, the security latch." Piper said, gesturing to the door with her hands. It was adorable and Alex felt herself starting to smile at the blonde's antics.

Piper just stood there rather awkwardly for a while, nervously playing with the bracelets on her wrist when Alex reached out to grab her hand and ask if she could come in.

"Uh.. Yeah, of course. Sorry." Piper stuttered, feeling a tad embarrassed. She moved out of Alex's way and went to close the door behind her, making sure to lock it. She wasn't taking any chances. Letting out a nervous sigh, she turned around to see Alex was already sitting on her bed inspecting the book she had gotten out. Walking over to sit beside her, Piper made sure not to place herself too close to Alex or she was certain she wouldn't be able to speak coherently.

"_Jesus, why she gotta be so damn cute all the time?" _Alex thought as she saw Piper sitting down reasonably far away from her. She looked up into baby blue eyes and let out a low chuckle before patting the space next to her on the bed, motioning for the blonde to move closer.

Shifting clumsily towards Alex, Piper willed herself to talk.

"Hey.. Um I can, I mean I didn't.. Shit.. Umm I can explain." Piper managed to get out before diverting her gaze, once again, nervously pulling at the bracelets on her wrist.

Alex already knew what she was going to say to Piper, but rather enjoyed watching the younger woman squirm. She pushed her secretary glasses to the top of her head and cocked an eyebrow at the blonde who was now, finally looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I mean I never meant to.. It didn't mean anything. Unless you want it to. But of course you wouldn't. Who am I kidding? We've only known each other for four days or something ridiculous like that. I don't know I guess I was drunk; I still am if I'm being completely honest with you. Definitely had more than a few shots, and they were all like tequila or vodka or something stronger or maybe not. I don't know but hey, who cares right? All in the name of a good time.. oooh I may have had a few beers as well. Which is weird, considering I don't usually like beer, it's got this horrible metallic taste to it–" Piper was rambling, on and on.

Alex simply sat there, watching the way her lips curled and pressed together expressively as she kept talking, and talking and talking. Jesus Christ, was this girl a talker. Alex decided to interrupt her before she started in a downward spiral.

"Hey!" Piper continued talking. "Piper!" Piper carried on, oblivious to Alex's attempts to shut her up.

Soft lips pressed against her own, and only then, did Piper finally shut up. Finally regaining her wits, she started to respond feverishly to the kiss, only for Alex to pull away.

Her eyes were still closed when a soft hand reached up to cup her cheek as a thumb stroked her zygomatic bone, prompting her to lift her heavy lids. She leaned into the touch and looked up just as Alex began to talk.

"I love you too Pipes." She breathed.

* * *

**A/N: another late update again, you have every reason to hate me. Well not every reason, but at least a couple. I'm trying to update more often, speaking of which, are there any 2 particular days you would like to see an update each week? Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, a bit fluffy tbh. I soo appreciate your reviews, they really keep me going with this story! And as always, enjoy x**


	10. Author's note

**Hi, I'm really sorry, I'm sure you were all expecting another chapter instead of this shit. Well, I don't know if I'll have the time to continue writing this fic but I hope I can, just not with regular updates. I've just got back my results for my exams and I got one too many B's for my liking so I'm going to have to buck up if I want any chance of getting into Cambridge. Once again, I'm terribly sorry. I probably will be updating this fic but maybe once every 2 weeks **** but you can expect the next chapter to be up by tomorrow evening. Hope you can understand, and if not, I'm sorry, once again. **


	11. Chapter 11

"Fuck.. Oh my – OH MY GOD! Alex!" Piper screamed with reckless abandon as she clutched at beautiful black locks belonging to a woman whose face was currently positioned between her muscular, tones legs. Legs that were now in spasms from the pleasure overwhelming all her senses as a talented tongue darted between her slick folds.

Alex's porcelain hands held tightly onto the thighs draped over her shoulders to keep them in place as she was determinedly pleasing the other woman. Upon hearing Piper's very vocal cries resulting from her 'talents', Alex smirked and let out a low hum against Piper's sex. She knew that this would finish the blonde.

_She's so god damn fucking amazing. How have I deprived myself of this all by being wi – fuuckk.. Oh jesus fuck..FUCK! _

Piper buckled beneath Alex as she felt the vibrations of her throaty chuckle resonate through her body, overwhelming her already compromised senses. The brunette pulled away from Piper's still throbbing core and crawled up to look the blonde in the eyes as her intense orgasm washed over her. Piper's immense pleasure was clearly evident, as her eyes were pressed shut, cheeks completely flushed and heavy, laboured breathing sounded throughout the dorm room.

Letting out another laugh, painfully similar to the one that just undid Piper, Alex placed a soft, delicate kiss against the blonde's parted lips. Piper sighed happily into the kiss and went to wrap her hands around Alex's neck. At this exact moment, she was utterly content. The pair continued the passionate kiss for a few minutes longer, allowing Piper to catch her breath while at the same time, being wholly surrounded by a one intoxicating brunette.

Piper pulled away from luscious red lips and placed soft, sensual pecks along Alex's defined jaw line before resting her head on her chest and drawing her left arm up to wrap around her torso. As Alex kissed her head and then moved her hands through her hair, Piper tilted her head up to face the brunette and decided to speak.

"Do you really?"

"Do I really what?" Alex was somewhat puzzled at the seemingly random question.

"Do you really love me?"

Alex let out a sharp breath and then looked down incredulously at Piper and realized she was being completely serious.

"Are you serious Pipes?" Alex chuckled to which Piper nervously responded to by drawing up the edge of her lips and looking back at her with huge puppy eyes.

"Yes I fucking love you. Damn, I thought I made that quite obvious!" Alex's pride was now slightly hurt. Never before had she questioned her sexual abilities. If Piper wasn't convinced of her feelings towards her after giving her one of her best performances in the sack, something had to be amiss.

But nothing was. It was just Piper and her own self-doubt, which she tended to overcompensate for with her outwardly narcissistic attitude. Alex had been the best lay of her reasonably short life. She didn't have great experience and wasn't a very sexual person but she was definite that she would never have better sex with anyone other than Alex, not that she wanted to anyway. She was also overpowered by an extremely strong desire to taste Alex, which was a new feeling for Piper, but hardly unexpected.

"Mhmm.. Don't worry Al, that was the best sex I've ever had. I love you too by the way." Piper smile as she lent in to give Alex a kiss on the lips before retracting and directing her lips towards her ears and whispered into them in what she hoped was a sensual tone.

"I want to taste what you taste like."

Alex's eyes started to roll to the back of her head as she slammed her eyelids shut and drew in a quick breath of air. She only opened her eyes when she felt Piper drawing away to look into her eyes before hungrily raking them over her naked form. Amid her terribly flustered state, Alex was surprised at how she was able to regain some control of her senses and flash her ideal smirk before Piper retreated slowly down her body. Her body was left burning in all the places where Piper's lips touched and tongue darted out to lick before pulling back to place another kiss further down.

Kissing Alex's naval; Piper drew her hands behind her to trace delicate fingers along the woman's upper thighs. Stopping her kisses just above where Alex needed her the most, Piper moved her hands to the underside of her thighs stroking along them up to a perfect ass and gave it a tight squeeze before lifting the legs up and over her shoulders. Returning her attention to Alex's pulsing centre, it was obvious how familiar Piper was with a woman despite only having ever previously slept with men. Regardless of Piper's job so far, Alex was in for something otherworldly when the blonde's tongue finally made contact.

They stayed making love with each other for quite a while longer before finally deciding that they should probably head out for something to eat. It was now 4 am, the fact that neither had eaten any dinner coupled with Piper's craving of pancakes, they decided it was best to head to a local diner for some breakfast. However, it was quite chilly out and they were both still naked. So, piper threw on some comfy clothes and a rather large parka and offered Alex one of her other jackets to wear over her jeans and top. They headed out of the building and towards the diner, hand in hand.

* * *

Piper was slouched over the table in a booth in the corner of the diner stuffing her face with blueberry pancakes doused in a healthy amount of maple syrup and butter. Alex was simply sat across her drinking her straight black coffee, chewing a piece of bacon and watched her in amusement and with complete adoration. She was sure Piper was unaware of how cute she was and that was definitely a part of why she felt so drawn to her, her somewhat child-like innocence. Although, after the night's events, she knew very well that Piper was anything but.

Swallowing the last bite of her delicious breakfast, Piper sat up and only then did she feel slightly queasy, remembering the vast amount of alcohol she had consumed the previous evening. She reached out to grab her cup of coffee and gulped down whatever was left of it before lifting her gaze to find Alex watching her, smirking.

"What?" Piper asked as she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth.

"Nope, nothing. You done?" Alex said as she reached into her back pocket to take out some cash. She left it under a plate on the table and stood up to put on her coat and reached her hand out to help Piper out.

"Let's get you home"

"Ugh, no. My dorm is horrible."

"Oh I know, my dear, we're going back to mine. Come on." To this, Piper raised one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows and Alex just snorted, knowing full well what Piper was thinking.

"Ha! Definitely not, we're going to cuddle up on the couch with some tea and watch some Mad Men while you get over your hangover."

"Ooh, big tough Alex.. A cuddler?!" Piper laughed as she snaked her arm around the other woman's torso to balance herself and also, for some extra warmth and comfort.

* * *

The two had reached the top of the stairs outside Alex's apartment and she was fumbling around trying to find her keys, she didn't want to knock on the door and wake Nicky up.

"Ooh what a cute one you've got this time huh Vause?" A man's voice alerted them to his presence, leaning against the wall outside the apartment.

"Fuck.." Alex mumbled as she dropped her hands to her side, finally finding her keys.

**A/N: Finally, an update. Thanks for being so patient and for all the reviews, you guys are really too sweet. I hope you enjoy this chapter, although I know some of you may not be pleased with the ending. But I want to stay true to the show and the characters and obviously, a very big part of Alex's character is her job. I hope you lot stay with me throughout this story, despite my irregular updates. I really do appreciate all the reviews and follows, they keep me going :) As always, enjoy x**


	12. Chapter 13

"Alex, who the hell is this?" Piper asked incredulously as she hugged the other woman a little tighter, unsure of the whole situation.

Alex reached her hands up from her waist and plied Piper's hands from around her, stepping forward, trying in some way to keep her from what was about to happen.

She knew this moment would come sooner or later. She had dreaded it since the day she knew her feelings for Piper went a lot deeper than what she felt for the countless women before her. It was a rather unusual position that Alex now found herself in. She had never been ashamed of her job; in fact, it was quite the opposite. Alex loved the fact that she was earning the kind of money people would have to live their lives 5 times over to ever even dream of making. She knew her job wasn't the most ethical or the safest, but Alex wasn't really the person to get caught up in all that. But now, well, this was a whole 'nother story. Alex knew Piper was going to find out and she was definitely was going to be thrilled, to say the least and Alex actually cared.

* * *

"Al.. What's going on?" came Piper's soft voice from behind as she felt a hand wrap around her own, squeezing it lightly.

"Yeah Al, what's going on huh?" Fahri asked in a bemused tone with an underlying sense of ridicule. Kubra was going to be beyond miffed that Alex had neglected her responsibilities for the past few days in favour of some preppy blonde chick. Fahri wanted to climb the ranks of the cartel and knocking Alex down a few pegs certainly wasn't going to harm his efforts.

At this point, the door to the apartment opened and Nicky's head popped out. Alex gave her a look and Nicky understood almost immediately. She opened the door a bit further, not wide enough to imply that Fahri was welcome to enter but enough to beckon the blonde over.

Nicky had been in the apartment flicking through channels, none of which held her attention for longer than 30 seconds, when there was a rather harsh knock on the door. And then another, before she heard a voice shout out saying that he knew Alex was in there and that she couldn't hide from them for any longer. Them. Nicky knew who 'them' was, the cartel, Kubra. Ain't no way Nicky was unlocking that door. It wasn't until a minute or so later, after Alex had arrived and she heard another woman's voice, that Nicky decided it was safe to sneak a peak.

After seeing the woman with the crazy hair, who she remembered from the cafeteria, motioning for her to come into the apartment, Piper felt Alex's hand untangle from hers. Feeling as though Alex was tense, Piper lent up to give Alex a peck on the cheek. However, before her lips made contact, she felt herself being pushed away.

"Piper! No.. Just follow Nicky. Please." Alex said as she brought her hands up to move Piper away from her and towards the door and away from her.

Upset by Alex's actions, Piper turned around to walk back down the stairs and back towards her dorms. Before she could even get to the first step though, she heard the girl in the doorway speak up.

"Yo blondie! Don't be a pain in the ass and come over here all right?" Nicky said cautiously not wanting to make any more of a scene over the blonde and draw even more attention to the treatment she was getting, in front of Fahri. Any other woman and Alex wouldn't have even batted an eyelid if they turned around to leave. However, Alex was in a bit of a conundrum, not wanting Fahri to know that Piper actually meant something to her, and not wanting the blonde to disappear down the stairs in a huff, again.

Alex turned slightly to look at Piper and gave her a pleading look before Piper pushed past her a little too roughly for her liking, and into the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Trouble in paradise huh Vause?" Fahri mocked as he pushed himself up from his position against the wall and towards Alex.

"Fuck off Fahri, what would you know?" Alex scoffed, trying to keep her cool.

"Oh you want to hear what I fucking know? I know that Kubra is fucking pissed at you. I know that you don't mean shit and I know that you're fucking done if you don't sort your shit out and get back to work." Fahri snarled as he got close to Alex jabbing his finger into her shoulder, emphasising his point.

"Don't you fucking touch me."

"No worries darling. Kubra will have someone else to come down to do that for me if you keep this up. And their touching ain't gonna feel like the kinda touching you and your girl get up to. Their touching gonna involve them beating the living daylights out of you." The man was so close to her that she could feel his saliva on her face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Kubra would appreciate it if you got back to your job; you have a shipment coming in tomorrow. It's a big one and it better go off without a hitch to make up for that fact that you've been MIA for the past 4 days." Fahri said as he pushed past Alex and practically skipped down the flight of stairs.

"Asshole." Alex said to herself, almost in reassurance that he too, meant shit all in Kubra's eyes.

"You too Vause, you too!" she heard a voice call back up from the stairs.

"_How the fuck did he hear that? Fucking weirdo." _She thought as she picked her keys up from where she dropped them on the floor and walked towards her front door.

* * *

As soon as she got into the apartment she saw her best friend Nicky sat down on the living room sofa watching an extremely agitated Piper pacing around, before the red head noticed her at the doorway and gave her a knowing look.

Piper stopped mid-pace when she saw Nicky look to the apartment's entrance. Alex. Piper was furious and wasn't going to let Alex think she was anything other than just that. Piper was going to give her a piece of her mind. And a huge fucking piece it was going to be.

"Pipes.." Alex sighed when she saw the look on the other woman's face.

"Don't 'pipes' me Alex! What the fuck was all that about? Huh? Are you embarrassed of me?! Is he your fucking boyfriend?" Piper was absolutely livid.

"My boyfriend? Are you fucking kidding me right now Piper? I'm kinda sorta gay in case you haven't already figured that out, genius." Alex snorted, trying to cool the blonde down a bit.

"Don't get all smart ass on me Alex. What the fuck was that?" Piper demanded as she crossed her hands over her chest.

"I'll take this as my cue to leave then.." Nicky said as she got up to get her coat and head out.

"Thanks Nicky." Alex said before the woman nodded her head in understanding and left the two alone in the apartment.

"Thanks Nicky?! For what? Treating your girlfriend as though she's some small child incapable of dealing with things on her own. How old do you think I am Alex? Two?!" Piper fumed as she turned away from Alex and looked out the window to see it was now snowing.

She felt two warm hands wrap around her torso and pull her body flush against hers. Warm air tickled at her ear as she heard Alex whisper in her ear seductively.

"Girlfriend?" Alex smirked, causing the blonde in her arms to turn around and face her with a much softer expression than one that she had on only a few seconds ago.

"Yes Alex, I'm your girlfriend and so I expect to be treated as such. What just happened?"

Alex dropped her eyes slightly and started to fidget by kneading the fabric of Piper's top between her fingers, before she looked up into brilliant blue orbs, willing herself to speak.

"I'm an importer." Alex finally managed to breath out.

"An importer? How the fuck is that supposed to explain anything?" Piper couldn't get it and only after she spoke did she realise what Alex meant. However, before Piper could confirm her suspicions, Alex did it for her.

"Pipes.. I import drugs."

**A/N: So.. alex is in the drug business. Hope you aren't too upset by my choice to keep her there. And what was all that with the Emmys?! Fucking ridiculous if you ask me. I made a twitter acc yesterday so you can follow me there vanillaqueefs . Classy name, I know ;) Don't be too unhappy with the Emmy results, we all know Orange is still the best show out there. Anyway, until next time, enjoy! x**


	13. Chapter 14

Extending her hands behind her to grab onto the window ledge and steady herself before buckling beneath her trembling legs, Piper finally let out a breath. And a god damn ragged one it was. Piper was not okay. Alex knew that. Piper knew that. Anyone who walked happened to walk in to the room at that very moment would know. It didn't take a rocket scientist to understand that Piper's reaction to Alex's little confession wasn't exactly on the positive side.

Minutes passed. The silence was deafening and the uncertainty? Agonizing.

"Pipes.." Alex asked her girlfriend who was presently looking at the white-washed wall beside the two. It wasn't as though Piper was trying to look anywhere but at Alex, she was just off in another land, consumed by her own haunting thoughts.

* * *

_She's a drug dealer. How? What is she.. who is she? How could I not have known.. HOW COULD I NOT FUCKING SEE. What am I going to do? I need to leave.. but how can I? I love.._

"Pipes.."

_Her._

Now, Piper was definitely trying to avoid Alex's gaze, and actively so. Just hearing that raspy voice was enough to break her away from her extremely muddled thoughts. But not enough for her to speak.

"Piper please.. please say something." Alex pleaded shakily as she lifted her hand to cup the other woman's cheek and coax her into looking at her. The other woman felt Alex's skin upon hers, wincing at the sudden contact and quivering slightly as she drew her face away from the touch. Alex quickly noticed it, Piper didn't exactly to try to hide her actions.

* * *

_What?! What the hell.. No.. No. NO. Was that fear? Is she fucking scared of me? Jesus Christ, no. Please. _

A second or so later, Piper finally willed herself to do something. Keeping her gaze downwards, she slowly pushed herself up from the window ledge. She bent down to pick up her coat, which she had haphazardly thrown to the floor when she got into the apartment, and went to move towards the front door. Although for the first time in this very new relationship, she wasn't doing it to get a rise out of Alex by showing off her prefect ass.

She was running. Running was what Piper had always been good at, both mentally and physically. Running away from her problems was what she did. It's what she knew. Her parents did it and she hadn't come across anyone who didn't run away from shit in their lives. However, now she had met someone who didn't run away from all the shit and fuckery that plagued her life, Alex.

She should have known better than to think she could just walk out on Alex again. Piper stopped when she felt a hand reach out to grab her by the elbow and gently pull her back. The hand slowly travelled down her arm to entangle their fingers and she finally allowed herself to turn around and face the woman before her.

"No Piper, you don't get to run away from me again. Not this time." Piper had turned around to stand in front of her but their eyes had yet to meet. Alex was beginning to get frustrated at the blonde's actions and brought her other hand down so she was holding both of the blonde's beautiful hands within her own. Cliché as it sounded, they fit perfectly and Alex didn't even want to imagine a world where she could never hold those beautiful hands again, a world without Piper.

Piper finally brought her eyes up to meet Alex's. At this point, Alex almost completely lost it. She almost broke down, willing violent sobs to wrack her limp frame there and then. If it weren't for the hands still in her own, she would have.

The blue eyes that she was looking into weren't the same ones she knew. Long gone was the love and complete adoration that always seemed to fill them. No, that love and adoration was now iced over and once brilliant blue orbs now seemed cold and hardened.

"And why the fuck not? I have every reason to run Alex. In case you've forgotten, you're a fucking drug dealer!" Piper spat, trying her best to reign in her emotions in order to appear as cold as she possibly could.

"Yes I think I would fucking know Pipes. "

"Don't you get fucking snarky with me Alex. And don't call me that!" Piper's voice betrayed her as she only just managed to choke out the last part.

"Wh..What? Don't call you Pipes? Fuck no. You can be angry with me all you want but that doesn't change how I feel about you." Alex managed to reply with more confidence than she thought was possible at that point in time.

"Yeah well maybe it's my feelings that have changed. I don't think we should do this anymore Alex." The blonde sobbed as she brought her hands out of Alex's so she could wipe away the tears that were now cascading down her flushed cheeks.

"You don't mean that, I know you don't. Please.. Please don't leave. Not now." Alex struggled out as she wiped the tears away from Piper's cheeks as droplets now stained her own.

"You don't know that Alex! And why should I bother staying?" It came out more bitter than she intended, but she wanted to hurt Alex. Hurt her for drawing her in like this, making her feel these things and then going on and dropping one of the biggest bombshells.

As she turned on her heels to head out of the door and Alex's life, an arm snapped her right back into soft red lips. She stood there for the first second allowing herself time to re-adjust before she moved her hands from where they were awkwardly positioned at the side of her torso to grab porcelain cheeks.

It wasn't the most romantic of kisses. But it was something. Tears streaming down their cheeks as hair was grabbed in fistfuls by eager hands. Moans and slight whimpers could be heard as they melted into each other's touch and emotions still high as a result of the very recent events. After quite some time and having acquired some reasonably swollen lips, Alex finally broke away.

"I do know that. And you should stay because I know you love me as much as I love you. Which is too damn much for you to just fucking leave." Alex whispered as she rested her forehead against Pipers and stroked her upper cheek with the pad of her thumb. She then lifted her head so she could kiss the top of Piper's softly before pulling the shorter woman into a tight and rather possessive hug.

**A/N: Well would you look at that! Another chapter after about 2 weeks! I'm so sorry please don't kill me. Even though it's kinda impossible though. I do value your opinions and all your reviews. So keep sending them in and i might be pushed to update more quickly ;) Special thanks to TheJazzAttack for reminding me that there are people who are interested in reading this story of mine, so thank you :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter my lovelies! XX**


	14. Chapter 15

Piper's breathing was laboured, pupils were dilated and a sheen of sweat sparkled along her chest. Eyes slammed shut, muscles tensed and a head of long black hair situated between her shaking legs, which turned back to reveal the most beautiful of faces, lips still glistening from Piper's mind-blowing orgasm only moments earlier.

Alex crawled up the other woman's lithe frame to entangle their legs and pepper kisses along Piper's exposed skin as she struggled to return from cloud nine. Alex turned on her side so that she could snake her arm around the blonde's torso before giving her ass a tight squeeze.

"Hey!" Piper responded with a false sense of anger as she turned around in Alex's arms so their eyes met and their fronts were touching, eliciting a small moan from the taller woman as pert nipples came in contact with one another.

"What? I'm sorry Pipes but you know how much I love that perfect ass of yours." Alex smirked as she looked into blue eyes, which were now filled with love and adoration again, pleasing the brunette to no end. Maybe it was going to be okay after all.

Piper smiled softly as the sound of that nickname, grateful that Alex hadn't given it up after her outburst earlier. She averted her gaze from Alex's and brought her fingers up to play with locks of brunette hair, trying to focus her mind on anything other than the impending talk they were going to have to have.

"Hey.." Alex took Piper's silence and distracted gaze as a sign that she was once again lost in her own dark thoughts, which scared Alex much more than she would care to say. Bringing her hand down to raise the blonde's chin, the worried, doubtful eyes she looked into made her speak.

"You know how much I love you right?" a shaky voice, unbeknown to the typical Alex, questioned.

Feeling as though her eyes would betray her, Piper inched further into Alex's arms, closing the space between them and allowing their lips to meet briefly. Pulling her lips away, she planted soft kisses along Alex's jaw line before burying her head in the nook of her neck, enveloped by the faint floral yet smoke-y fragrance which was uniquely Alex. It was here where Piper finally conceded to her thoughts, here where she finally let it all go. Tears started to flow down her rosy cheeks as her nose ran a twin river of mucus and misery. It wasn't the prettiest she ever felt, but it was definitely the realest.

"I thought I did." It was so faint, a way of Piper admitting it to herself rather than confessing it to Alex. So faint but not faint enough to get past Alex. After all, her lips were right beside Alex's ear when she said it.

"What do yo – What do you mean you thought you did? Piper, what is that supposed to mean?!" Alex whimpered as she brought Piper's face between her shaking hands, furiously wiping away the tears that now stained her beautiful face.

"Never mind, Al. I don't know, just forget I said anything." Piper managed to get out in complete sentences as she struggled for breath due to how hard she was crying.

This night seemed to be full of crying where emotions were running high and communication was running low. Talking was neither of their strong suits, but in the face of losing each other? Alex was prepared to talk her fucking mouth off, even though she's much rather be using it for other, less appropriate things.

"No, Piper. What did you mean?" Alex asked desperately.

Piper simply looked away as she pulled Alex's hands from her face and retreated down to sit on the end of the bed, legs hanging off the side, head in her hands.

"I guess if you really did love me as much as you say, why wouldn't you tell me at the beginning of all this? Why would you make me feel these things, why wou – why would you bring me into all of this Alex?"

Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Piper not want to be with her anymore? Was it too much for her to take on board? Any other random girl and Alex would understand, even though she rarely ever told any other girl and they usually found out sooner or later, considering she was coaching them to be drug mules and all.

Alex did plan on eventually telling Piper, just not a few days after knowing each other. The next time she saw Fahri, someone would need to restrain her from pummelling him into oblivion.

_Fucking Asshole._

Alex didn't want Piper to feel as though she was being stifled by her so she decided to sit up at the end of mattress, toying with the fabric of the pillows as she spoke.

"Piper, do you not want to be with me anymore? Is that what you're trying to say?" and she prayed to all non-existent gods that that wasn't what she was trying to say, at all.

Piper just sat there, silent. Alex gave up trying to appear strong and moved down the bed to get closer to the blonde.

"Look Piper, I'm sorry. For all of it. I'm pretty much the master of handling things completely wrong." Alex's heart fluttered when the blonde let out an audible snort as she wiped under her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Yeah well that's an understatement." Piper mused. Things were getting way too dark for her to handle right now and if she was being completely honest with herself, there was no way she was going to walk away from one of the best things that had ever happened to her.

"Just please give me a chance Pipes. I love you so much, I really do. And I want you to know that, despite all the shit that's going on, I need you to know that. Please don't give up on us, not now." Alex said, her voice full of hope and promise.

Never had Alex thought about quitting the cartel. It was unthinkable, the consequences were too severe and in all honestly, the lifestyle was too rewarding. Now? Absolutely. She would quit the cartel in a heartbeat if that's what Piper wanted. They'd only known each other for what.. A week? Fuck if Alex knew. She felt about Piper in a way she never thought possible and it didn't bother her that things were going too 'fast'. Who the fuck decided what was an appropriate pace for a relationship anyway? Charles Dickens? His romances took a fucking millennium to get some.

Piper let out a small chuckle, as she pulled the older woman into a tight embrace, once again bringing her lips to Alex's ear.

"I know that now, and I love you too. Probably much more than I should." Piper admitted to her beautiful girlfriend as she nibbled lightly on her earlobe drawing out a low growl from the brunette.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to do you." At this, Alex snapped her head 'round to look at Piper, a huge grin adorning her face. She was surprised at how quickly the mood in the room that evening kept changing so rapidly. She felt as though she might get whiplash, but right now, she wasn't complaining in the slightest. She eagerly clambered further back on the bed as Piper used her toned arms to raise herself above Alex's rather naked body, returning the grin.

Slowly, Piper lowered herself so their bodies were flush against each other as she began to leave open mouth kisses all down Alex's already squirming body. Drawing her right arm behind her to touch her girlfriend where she needed it the most, Piper smirked rather haughtily as she felt how wet Alex was this early on.

"Oh Alex, someone seems to like me a lot." Piper teased as she continued her ministrations along the brunette's slick folds.

"Shut up Piper, and just fucki – fuc – FUCK ME!" Alex mustered amid Piper's continued teasing.

Piper laughed against Alex's lips as she took them between her own, kissing her fiercely.

They were so loud and so caught up in each other that they didn't even hear when there was a knock at the door.

* * *

Fumbling with her bag, Nicky stumbled up the stairs. After Alex and piper's earlier fiasco, she decided it was best for her to leave. Never one to pass up the opportunity for a good time, Nicky was well chuffed when Lorna phoned her up inviting her to go to a club with her and a few friends. Nicky didn't care for her friends but to please Lorna? Nicky remained civil the whole evening despite the one too many shots she had downed.

But when Lorna said something about returning to Christopher, Nicky lost all desire to stay at the club. So it was about 3 in the morning when she finally got home, grasping desperately to the railings, trying to keep herself from falling head first down a flight of stairs.

Deciding that attempting to retrieve her keys from her bag was too much effort in her drunken state, Nicky knocked on the apartment door.

"FUCKING, JESUS FUCK – PIPERRR!" was all Nicky and probably anyone else for four blocks could hear at this ungodly hour. Well, not ungodly for some people.

"OH MY GOD! PIPER!"

"Oh for fucks sake." Nicky said as went to sit on the stairs and wait until it was a more appropriate moment for her to go back into her own god damn apartment.

**A/N: Finally! Hello again! I hope you lot enjoyed this chapter, I'm not too pleased with it but I felt as though it was about time to produce something. School's been really hectic, as always, so I apologise for making you wait so long. Thank you for all the reviews they really make me want to write more! Any review will do me, even if they're about the beating of one's nan who I'm sure is very nice.**

**Thank you all you lovely people. xx**


End file.
